Defying an Imprint
by Incendia Glacies
Summary: Renesmee realises that there is something better than having an imprint- defying it. BLACKWATER! Not much of a summary but I think it's a good story, read and let me know!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight- but I have to ask why do people even put this here anyways- isn't it a given? Oh well, hope you enjoy the story!**

Renesmee sighed as she turned over on her bed. Carlisle and Esme had decided to hold a Christmas party and had invited all of Jacob's pack- of course Nessie was pretty sure that only he and the Clearwaters would show up out of their own will, Quil and Embry would come for the food. Anyways the point was that any second now Alice would come dancing in through the door and ask to give her a makeover, now it wasn't that Nessie hated makeovers like her mother did, but being her aunt's personal Barbie doll did get tiring from time to time.

Right on time Alice glided in, "Nessie," she began, "We only have a few more hours until the party- oh I'm so sorry that I put off the makeover for so long- I was busy decorating the house- now it'll be rushed and it won't be as perfect as I planned it to be!" she pouted.

Nessie smiled, "Its fine Alice, I'm sure that it'll be perfect no matter what." Alice's eyes brightened immediately and dragged her off into the bedroom in front of the mirror where she already had everything set up. Rosalie was already there leaning against the dresser ready to watch Alice in action and offer Nessie words of comfort as she went through as Bella called it "pure torture". Nessie smiled at her aunts' enthusiasm but then frowned as a thought crossed her mind; cautiously she asked "Alice, could you try not to make me too pretty?"

That caught Rosalie's attention, sharing a look with her sister she asked "What's the matter Nessie, what are you afraid of?"

They both stared at her.

Nessie sighed again, "I look like I'm eighteen now, what happens if my appearance catches Jacob's attention in a way that is more than just a best friend or little sister?"

Alice grinned, "Oh honey, is that all? Listen if it's meant to be then it's meant to be. There is nothing you can do about it, it's destiny"

The hybrid huffed, "Well there's nothing wrong with trying to fight with destiny- with this stupid imprint that binds him to me," looking over at Rosalie she added, "And besides, what about Leah? You don't want her to heartbroken again do you?"

Rosalie grimaced at the thought- she and Leah were best friends- and spoke to the psychic "Nessie's right, there is nothing wrong with fighting destiny, and besides do you really want our niece to end up with a dog like him?"

"Fine," Alice huffed, "I won't make Nessie as pretty as she can be- happy now?" She watched Renesmee's reflection in the mirror as she smiled and got a far off look in her eyes showing she was thinking back on something. Renesmee remembered when she first told Jake and Leah that she was going to defy the imprint:

_Renesmee walked hesitantly down the stairs and into the kitchen where the Alpha and Beta wolf were speaking with her parents. The wolves looked like they were apologetic and Edward looked like he wanted nothing more than to tear Jacob limb from limb for breaking his daughter's heart. Bella on the other hand was trying to hold him back from doing something that he would eventually regret._

_About a week ago Nessie had walked into the Clearwater's house and witnessed the two wolves kissing, needless to say that she had burst into tears and had been supposedly heartbroken. Not because she had had a crush on Jacob, oh no those feelings were saved for a different werewolf, but more of the fact that ever since she was little she had known that Jacob was her imprint and thus would eventually end up with her and no one else. After that she locked herself in her room and refused to come out after. She yelled at everyone that came in or around her. _

_However being locked up in her room gave her time to think about things, which brings us back to the kitchen scene a week later when Nessie finally decided to leave her room._

_Seeing an inevitable battle about to occur she cleared her throat and got everyone's attention. All eyes were on her, Edward's adjusting from glaring at Jacob to seeing his baby girl outside of her sanctuary for the past week._

_Jacob began, "Oh Nessie I am so sorry about what happ-"_

"_Don't worry about it," she interrupted, "I spent some time thinking and I realized something. I don't love you- and I doubt I ever will. I think the only reason I was so mad I because I was wrong- I thought you only belonged to me, but apparently not."_

_Turning her eyes on Leah she continued, "It's obvious though that Leah on the other hand does love you and you love her back- otherwise you wouldn't have kissed her or have flirted with her all the times you did" she added when she saw Jacob's protest coming._

_He stared at her suspiciously and asked, "What are you saying Ness?"_

_She took a deep breath, "I am saying that I am breaking the imprint, or at least defying it. My parents had a chance at true love and so should you and I. We shouldn't be together just because a stupid imprint says we should. Besides," she thought of something that Seth had once told her, "Maybe it'll work out. Maybe if we're both happy neither of us will feel any sort of attraction to each other, maybe that's the entire point of an imprint to keep them happy. Anyways you're happy with Leah and I'm happy as long as you're happy." She finished._

"_Are you sure sweetheart?" her father asked, she nodded, and Edward was absolutely beaming. Like Rosalie he did want his little girl to end up with Jacob Black, Bella on the other hand looked some what dejected but smiled none the less when she realized that this was what her daughter really wanted. Even Jacob was smiling, only Leah was scowling._

"_Are you insane?" she asked, "Face the facts, sure now you say that but what happens when you're all grown up- don't you think you'll want him then. And then I'll be kicked off to the side again. Besides you can't break an imprint."_

_Nessie rolled her eyes, she loved Leah like an older sister but sometimes she was such a pessimist, "Leah, I don't want him now and I'm about two months away from being fully aged- do you honestly think that some amazing miracle will happen and make me fall in love with Jacob? I doubt I will ever have feelings for him besides sisterly affection." Besides, she had her eyes set on someone else, not that she would ever tell Leah who it was- she enjoyed living!_

_Leah stared at her for a while and then smiled happy with her answer. With that the werewolves bid them good bye and left._

Now about six months later they were still happy together and despite common belief Nessie did not fall in love with Jacob, instead her feelings grew stronger for someone else.

"There all finished," Alice said, then she cocked her head to the side and continued, "Just in time also, the wolves are here." Nessie stared at her reflection; it was hard to believe that Alice could have made her prettier.

The two vampires left their niece to admire herself in the mirror. Her almost red locks of hair were tied up high but cascaded down her back. Her doe brown eyes stood out because of the make up that Alice did- not making her look like a clown but just highlighting her natural beauty. The clothes that were picked out for her were also lovely- a green halter and dark blue jeans.

The makeover was plain, simple, and beautiful- just like her.

After she got her clothes on she made her way downstairs just in time to see her family greeting the pack. Sue and Charlie would be coming later one- it still bothered Charlie to be around vampires, even if he didn't know what they were for sure. Edward had his arm around Bella's shoulders while speaking to the two wolves in charge. Leah was leaning against Jake and his arms were wrapped around her waist. Seth was leaning against the wall laughing at something Emmett had said. Quil and Embry had busied themselves with inhaling all the food that Esme had made.

"Ah Nessie, there you are," her father greeted.

All eyes turned on her, Leah was beaming and Jacob smiled but it was obvious that he was not attracted to her any more than before. Seth turned his head away from Emmett and grinned at her also. Before Nessie could say anything, Leah grabbed her hands and gushed, "Oh Nessie you look beautiful," and then turning to Alice, "You did a wonderful job with her!"

With that she and Rosalie turned away probably to gossip about something or another. Eventually they followed Emmett and Jacob and the rest of the Cullen family into the kitchen, all that remained were Seth and Nessie.

Seth Clearwater. Leah's brother. Renesmee thought he looked rather nice tonight- of course he looked nice all the time. She tried to ignore her thoughts on how cute he looked right then, because she was sure Leah would have her head if she found the half breed checking out her brother! But then again she had not seen Seth since he had gone off to college in the summer, so a bit of smiling was allowed.

As she made her way forward he spoke, "Hey, you look great!" He had finally taken his eyes off of Leah and Jake's retreating figures.

"You really think so?" He nodded, and she tried to fight off the blush that was coming on.

"So how's college? Did you imprint yet?"

"College is fine, and as for imprinting…well I'm still alive aren't I?"

She giggled, although imprinting was definitely not Seth's favourite subject to talk about, his sister disliked the subject even more. If Seth had imprinted his body would have been buried six feet under ground within the next few days and she would have been heartbroken. Like she had said to Nessie once, "Imprinting is a curse- and there is no way in hell I am losing my baby brother to that." In other words she did not want Seth to be a love sick zombie.

Remembering him staring protectively at Leah before she asked "Seth don't you like that Leah and Jake are together? I mean he would never hurt her or anything."

"Of course I'm happy for her and I know he would never hurt her- otherwise _he_ wouldn't be alive…but still, it's kinda weird having to deal with your sister dating your Alpha- especially when you have to hear their thoughts." She nodded, although younger Seth sometimes acted like he was over and was constantly protective of Leah- the same way she was with him.

"Come on," he said, "Let's see if Quil and Embry managed to save us some food." She began to follow him into the kitchen but Alice's musical voice came out alerting them that they were under the mistletoe and that meant that they had to kiss. It was hard to tell who was more mad- Edward or Jacob- anybody kissing Nessie was not alright under any circumstances. Even if it was Seth. Nessie always did think they were a bit too overprotective.

Seth merely rolled his eyes and bent down and kissed her cheek and started to walk away. For some reason that filled Renesmee with pure rage. Then a burning sensation stung her eyes. Was this what rejection felt like? Then more questions filled her mind. Why didn't he kiss her? Did he not like her? Then why did he flirt with her from time to time? Since when did he treat her like a little kid? He was usually the one to treat her the age she looked like she was. So when Rosalie asked her if she wanted to eat, she politely declined saying she wasn't hungry and made her way into the snowy backyard.

Not five minutes later Seth followed her. "Nessie," he called, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," she answered.

"Liar. Come on, you're obviously mad at me- what did I do?"

She turned violently to face him and glared, "What's wrong? You didn't…I mean I thought you would…" Seth looked confused at her scrambled responses then realization washed on to his features.

"Oh, you thought I would kiss you."

She looked away sadly, "Forget it," she muttered, "If you didn't like me you could have just said so." With that she pushed past him and started back for the house.

"You think I didn't kiss you because I don't like you?" a voice asked from behind her. She spun around and looked at him in the eyes "Well yeah," she answered.

He sighed, "Nessie do you honestly think it would have been a good idea to kiss you in front your father-who's a vampire- and Jacob- your imprint and my Alpha?"

"Are you saying that you do like me?" she asked with a glimmer of hope in the pit of her stomach.

"I'm saying that I definitely do have some sort of feelings towards you, and I don't think they're all platonic."

"Prove it."

Smirking he moved towards her and placed his hands on her hips. He bent down as she went up on her tip toes and pressed his lips against hers. It was a short sweet and simple kiss, but wonderful, heart stopping and perfect all the same. By the time they had parted everyone else had made their way to the backyard.

Cheering could be heard from Quil, Embry and Emmett. The majority of the Cullens smiled- Rosalie was just happy that it wasn't Jake that she was kissing. Jacob and Edward looked like they were restraining themselves from killing Seth only because Nessie was happy with her decision. Leah on the other hand looked pale and sick.

"You love my _brother?_ Were you also dropped on your head as a baby! Come on- I already have to deal with half of La Push being all over him- now you too?" She stopped ranting when she saw the matching grins on everyone's faces and groaned "Well, I guess it's fine. At least you're not an imprint." Those were the magic words. Nessie fell into Seth's arms and the rest of the wolves-including Jacob- were laughing at Leah's 'soft side finally showing'. That brought on a snow ball fight between everybody and Leah constantly threatening Jake that he would soon be single if he didn't stop laughing soon.

As Nessie leaned back in Seth's arms watching the commotion, she realized something else.

Defying and imprint was great, but finding true love was even better.

**Well there it was my story- my first fanfic ever too so please be nice if you're going to review try not to crush my spirits too much ;)**

**Please review and I'll feel like starting a real fanfic!**


End file.
